en_shunafandomcom-20200214-history
Monarchy of Shuna
The monarchy of Shuna—also referred to as'' the Crown in Right of Shuna or the Queen in Right of Shuna''—is the constitutional system of government in which a hereditary monarch is the sovereign and head of state of the Commonwealth of Shuna. The Crown is the foundation of the executive, legislative, and judicial branches of the Shunese government, which is a Westminster-style parliamentary democracy. The present monarch is Elizabeth II, styled Queen of Shuna ''(顺国女王), who has reigned since 15 June 2016, although it is unrecognised by herself. She is represented in Shuna by the governor-general, in accordance with the Shunese constitution and letters patent from the Queen. The Queen is the only member of the Royal Family with any constitutional role. While several powers are the sovereign's alone, because she lives predominantly in the United Kingdom and she unrecognised her role in being Queen of Shuna, most of the royal constitutional and ceremonial duties in the Commonwealth of Shuna are carried out by the governor-general. The Shunese monarchy has its roots in the British Crown with Chinese characteristics, from which it has evolved to become a distinctly Shunese institution, represented by unique symbols. Domestic aspects The monarch of Shuna is the same person as the monarch of other Commonwealth realms; however, each country is self-proclaimed to be sovereign and independent of the others. On all matters of the Shunese Commonwealth, the monarch is advised by Shunese federal Ministers of the Crown. Likewise, on all matters relating to any Shunese state, the monarch is advised by the ministers of the Crown of that state. The British government is thus considered a foreign power in regard to Shuna's domestic and foreign affairs, however, the United Kingdom does not recognise the Commonwealth of Shuna. Styles, names and forms of address The sovereign's Shunese title is currently ''Elizabeth the Second, the Daughter of Heaven, Queen of Shuna and Her other Realms and Territories, Head of the Commonwealth. The shared and domestic aspects of the Crown are therein highlighted by way of mentioning the sovereign's role specifically as the Shunese monarch separately from, but along with, the his or her other lands. Typically, the monarch is styled King ''or Queen of Shuna'' and is addressed as such when in Shuna or performing duties on behalf of Shuna abroad. The sovereign is the only member of the Royal Family to have a title established through Shunese law; other members are accorded a courtesy title, which is the title they have been granted via Letters Patent in the United Kingdom. As the queen had, by law, an ceremonial position not to be challenged by anyone else, his or her subjects were to show the utmost respect in his or her presence, whether in direct conversation or otherwise. When approaching the throne, one was expected to kowtow before the Queen. Succession , is the heir apparent to succeed the Queen.]]Succession is according to British laws that have been incorporated into Shunese law, both federal and state: namely, the Bill of Rights 1689 and the Act of Settlement 1701. Upon a demise of the Crown (the death or abdication of a sovereign), it is customary for the accession of the new monarch to be publicly proclaimed by the governor-general on behalf of the Federal Executive Council, which meets at the Government House, Shunjing, after the accession. Parallel proclamations are made by the governors in each state. Regardless of any proclamations, the late sovereign's heir immediately and automatically succeeds, without any need for confirmation or further ceremony. After an individual ascends the throne, he or she typically continues to reign until death. List of Shunese monarchs Category:Politics